Kakós Lýkos
by Danced with Demons
Summary: Red has Been captured by regina to be her new pet. Due to my Terrible Summarizing il tempt you with Possible sexy time Later on in the story. Soo ya...FIRST FIC WOOO! Reviews are much loved, and shall be taped to my wall for ever and ever :)
1. Little Wolf

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so the first chapter is gonna be a bit shorter than others that I may write. I must also bring to your attention that I have written this entire chapter on my tablet(final exams gave me a lot of alone time with it) so there will definitely be quite a lot of grammar and spelling errors I'll try to look over it but only if the beginning of the fic is liked. just if you're wondering what the title means it means bad wolf( so as you can tell i'm not so good with the tile choosing) and its a dr who ref for those of you who don't know , well this has gotten off topic...errr I LOVE YOU GUYS...too soon in the relationship, sorry. Well anyways fave follow or I will send a hoe of angry lemurs at you..*sigh* ill just shut up now, okay, yea ok, bye.**

**Update: thanks to Starsnowfairy/fcwolfg for telling me about my double post in this chapter...that's embarrassing.(it took me five minutes to figure out how to update it im a terrible human being)**

**Chapter 1**

Walking through the woods,my was cloak hugged tightly around my shoulders. The full moon floods the woods with a pale light, making it very easy to navigate. Red's wolf was twitching to get out and go for a run. Sadly Red wanted to let the wolf out and be care free from the troubles of Red and just be the wolf. But tonight running would have to wait, she was being followed and werewolves are not recepted kindly in these parts. She had caught their sent about an hour before the sun had set. Red had always been able to take advantage of her wolf's abilities, but only recently had she begun to have full wolf senses when not in her other form. She sniffs the air taking in the strong scent of pine and oak, she also smelled the dulled sent of the stranger following her, emitting the smell of apples and cinnamon which confused Red because most hunters just blended in with the environment and just a touch of sweat. The brunette had also noticed that the unusual hunters sent had become increasingly stronger over the past half hour. Red walked off the beaten path in attempts to throw off the pursuer.

"Oh little wolf come out, come out." The eerie whisper that was carried in the wind sent chills up Red's neck.

The wolf, whom had been fairly quiet except for the few whines of being confined during a full moon, had instinctively urged Red to pick up speed. The girl was not complaining as she started running at an inhumane pace. To her great annoyance the hood suppressed most of her extra scenes besides smell, causing her to have to constantly swerve to dodge huge trees and roots, while still getting whipped by the smaller pine needles.

Red thought she heard a chuckle from much closer than the first whisper, but she had no time to focus on it due to the tree branch that she had to throw all of her weight into to dodging it. She definitely heard a laugh after recovering.

'Faster!' She urged herself on, considering briefly on taking off her precious hood to give her an advantage, but the thought was quickly pushed away to make room for a mantra of curses as an arrow flew directly past her and into a tree.

'How the hell is she keeping up with me, it has to be magic.' Another arrow whizzed past her ear uncomfortably close. 'Yep, definitely magic'

With the new threat of magic entering the equation, Ed was forced to rethink on removing her hood. Another arrow grazed her shoulder, summoning a surprised yelp from the girl, not because of the pain, the adrenaline that rushed through her system caused her to not even feel the blood that was gently trickling from her shoulder, but because a rather noticeable rip had appeared in the side of the cloak causing the magical glow that emitted from it during full moons to dim slightly.

She felt the aggressive influence of the wolf growing slightly pushing my to get out.

A final arrow-this one on fire- "Holy shit! This bitch is crazy!" She finally decided to untie the knot in her hood, the cloak quickly was caught in the wind and disappeared into a red blur. Red felt the familiar rush of power as herr form changed into lupine form, causing her speed to increase and her heart to beat a little stronger. As the rest of her body transitioned her eyes finally adjusted and her heart sank. Red was quickly running out of time before she would run out of forest. She didn't dare e turn around, in fear of the crazy bitch following her. She would just have to risk running into a town.

Unfortunately luck was not on her side tonight, as she exited the protection of the woods she s saw that there was infact not a town, but a gigantic cliff that spanned as far as her wolf eyes could see. The wolf-girl immediately changed directions, but a tree root had wrapped around her back legs effectively tripping her. Red started to panic and immediately tried to bite at the roots constricting her. She had some success until the roots wrapped around her neck and forcing into a submissive position. Red barked and growled until a vine wrapped around her mouth silencing her, save a few low growls.

A raven haired woman wearing a black dress that hugged her in all the right places, and she was walking like it was normal to go around the woods in heels. Red's immediate thoughts were a bit unfit for the current scenario, 'damn magic letting her be all bad ass and hot,' Red snapped herself out of that train of thought by immediately. The woman stopped a few feet away from Red and just stared at her. Chocolate brown eyes met a wolf's yellow ones. After what seemed like hours the woman sighed and in a puff of black smoke Red's hood appeared in the woman's hand, but what Red was focusing on was that she just realized who this woman was the Evil Queen. Red immediately was on alert, the queen seeming to ignore Red's sudden alertness just smirked," You're lucky I found this you know." Red just ignores her, the queen's face twitches for a moment before returning to the smirk.

"Well you won't be needing it where you're going anyways."

With a puff of black smoke the cloak that had protected Red from the wolf for so long was gone. Red whimpered.

The woman waved her hand and Red felt herself shift back to her human form and a strange feeling around her neck. The brunette's hand ventured to the weight and felt a cold metal ring surrounding her neck with about three chain links coming off the base, Red scoffed, "You did not just give me a collar, and how the hell did you reverse my shift? What do you want with me? Is it Snow, because I am not telling you anything about-"

"Calm down little wolf, I was after you. I have other ways of getting to Snow White. I have been looking for a pet for quite a while now and you, little wolf," she paused " you will do beautifully. "

**A/N: should I give some sort of questions or quotes or facts at the beginning or something like ****that, suggestions any body? No? Ok i'll shut up again.**


	2. Wolfsbane

**Warning there is some red beauty in this chapter but dont worry you'll get your red queen soon oncem you pay me 30,000ndolars in unmarked bills by the winter solstice oh and red dose drugs. ...kinda Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- **

Red's head was spinning, she had just met the evil queen (although she was much prettier than Snow had let her believe, some how Red thought she would be more...witchie,with warts and stuff) and now for some sick reason the queen wanted her to be her pet. "I'm nobody's pet!" Red spat. Regina ignoring the remark, just smiled maliciously, "we'll see. Now, not that the woods aren't lovely but we really must be getting back home now, it's getting quite dark, and you look a little tired." Red was in fact very tired due to her exertion while she was not in wolf form. Even not she could feel her eyelids struggling to stay open. The adrenaline that had been coarsing through her veins was fading, and she barely noticed the cloud of smoke engulf her before her consciousness slipped from her grasp.

"Wake up miss," a womans voice penetrated her dreamless slumber, " the queen requires your presence immediately. " At the mention of the queen's name memories of the night before resurfaced, Red groaned and opened her eyes, not surprised to hear chains rattling as she sat up. Her collar's chain had been attached to a longer chain that attached to the stone of the walls. 'Again with the collar, I'm gonna kill her', Red's thought were interrupted by the maid standing outside her cell door, "Miss, we really must hurry." "And why would I want to go with you when its so nice in this cell?" She said patting the rusting cot that she had woken up on. The woman looked around nervously, "The queen is not a patient woman, and we have kept her waiting long enough."

"Too bad cause I ain't movin, go tell the queen that I don't like to be summoned!" Without another word Red laid back on the bed, putting her hands behind her head. With a sigh the maid left.

When she heard the steps of the maid fade she quickly rolled off the bed and inspected the chains holding her. They were fairly weak, enough to hold a normal person, but Red was far from normal, she found an extremely rusted link and began to tug. After a few hard pulls it snapped causing Red to fall backward and bang her head on the floor. "Ow! That fucking hurt!" Her hands ventured to the back of head to gauge the damage. There was no blood, but she would definitely be getting a huge bruise later on in the day.

After standing she went to try and break out of the cell itself. She was surprised when she just opened the door without any need force. 'The maid must have left it open' Shrugging it off as a rare error she attempted to escape the queen's dungeon.

She wandered around for a few minutes trying to catch a scent or hear something that may give her a means of escape, but all she heard was rats and all she smelled was death. When she turned a left she was assaulted by a mouth watering odor that made her feel light headed. Her wolf was going crazy willing her by sheer want to follow the heavenly a while of the intoxicating scent getting slowly stonger and stronger she saw a dim light coming out of a crack in a heavy wooden door. Her green eyes glistened with childlike delight. She sped up to the door that held the scent that Red could only described as mind numbing. She reached out for the door and swung it open to reveal a garden filled with purple flowers."Oh shit!" Was the only thing Red could say before the intoxicating scent made her mind go blank with euphoria.

Red had only had one other experience with wolfbane, and that time she had just been one or two flowers, now it was an entire room filled with rows of flowers. Red wasn't thinking of that though, she had been gigling at at a painting on the wall that looked funny. She lost intrest in the painting and had started picking the flowers, inhaling their sent and then braiding them in to her hair. After her hair was sufficiently tangled with flowers, she skipped to the other side of the room and down a hall in to a huge library.

She let the scent of the old books fill her nose for a moment before removing a flower from her hair and letting it over powering any other scents in the room. She wandered aimlessly dragging he fingers across the shelves.

Crossing into a new row of shelves she saw a woman shelving some books. Red just sat there staring at the mysterious brunette for a while until she had mustered up the ability to creep closer untill she was a few feet behind her. She smiled mischievously, listened to the brunette's heart beat for a moment before making her attack. Red had the woman pinned against the bookshelf, her arms pinned above her head in a matter of seconds. The woman yelped in shock, " Who are you? Hel-" Red's free hand was on her mouth, silencing the woman.

Red just giggled, "You're pretty." The woman now very confused, she had thought she was being attacked, but now she was face to face with a girl with an unfathomable amount of flowers in her hair and who's eyes were fluctuating between yellow and green. And then she had called her pretty, what was that about?

Red had been staring at the brunette for a few moments, taking in her scent and listening to he fast heart beat. She smiled "I'm Red what's your name?" She removed her hand to let her speak, letting it free to tace patterns unconsciously on the librarian's side.

"B-Belle, I'm Belle." This is too weird, she had identified the flowers as Wolfsbane, and along with the eye colors she had formen a hypothesis, "Are you a werewolf?"

Red giggled again, "Gold star for you!" She looked over the librarian and she moaned into Belle's ear, "You're really pretty, and you smell nice too," She paused letting her other hand begin to roam the women, she chosed in so as not to let her prey escape, this closeness left almost no breathing room for the two women.

Red's hands started to wander down to Belle's hips, but Belle had grabbed them before they could go lower. Red let out a disappointed sigh onto the woman's neck causing her to shiver. Red had begun to nip and kiss at the woman's neck causing Belle's stomach to clench.

"Red." Belle managed to wisper, although it came out more as a moan that encouraged Red to continue. Red gentle guided the librarian to a couch that was a few feet away and the librarian gave no resistance, even though a strong part of her was telling her to run. Red's kissed wandered up Belle's neck and once she reached her mouth Belle couldn't help but respond to the kiss, their lips moving in sync.

Belle musters up the rest of her resistance and pulls away for a moment to attempt to call out, but before she can call out she feels Red bury her teeth playfully into her neck, and then she kisses it 'all better.' The bite sent an eletric jolt of pleasure down her spine and destroyed all thoughts of resistance.

Red's kisses sending smaller shocks to wherever he lips happened to be. Belle's hands started to roam the other woman, when Red screamed out in pain, and fell off the couch to the floor clawing at her collar. Belle was immediately by her side asking her what was wrong when the pained look faded to sobs, and the sobs quickly faded until Red was just sitting there looking confused.

She perked up into a silly grin when the scent of apples and cinnamon whafed into the room. And with a playfull kiss in the cheek Red was gone. Belle, mulling over what evet that just was, cleared her throat and went back to sorting books.

**Bam! Wolfsbane being used as lustful catnip(there will possaboly be different types like ones that burn her skin-aka wolf vervain- or ones that make her on a super peroid aka momentatily a phycopath that chains a maid to a table and tries to make her into a roast) (mainly because I used to think that catnip made cats go into heat) I actually have nothing else to say except for more fun shall ensue when Regina enters in the next chapter da da da daaaa*sob* when dose nobody love me?! Also due to the fact that in not fresh on ideas after the next chapter share with me what you think I should go with it.**


End file.
